


All Your Flaws Align With This Mood of Mine

by thePetetoherPatrick



Series: Wretched and Divine [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Human!Pete, M/M, Oneshot, Smut, devil!patrick, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePetetoherPatrick/pseuds/thePetetoherPatrick
Summary: I sit on my throne, fidgeting boredly with the sleeve of my red suit jacket. Today has been rather uneventful, nothing worth my effort. I sigh in frustration and get up. A Demon standing guard by me flinches as I rise. I flick my wrist motioning for him to relax and stand down.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueRabbits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRabbits/gifts).



> this is a somewhat early (because she said she didn't want to wait) birthday present...Happy Birthday babe <3

I sit on my throne, fidgeting boredly with the sleeve of my red suit jacket. Today has been rather uneventful, nothing worth my effort. I sigh in frustration and get up. A Demon standing guard by me flinches as I rise. I flick my wrist motioning for him to relax and stand down. 

I walk past several other Demons on my way to the viewing room. They all move away from me, and out of my path. I stand over the controls in the viewing room, staring at the shimmering screen. I like to come here when I’m bored. 

“Let’s check out some of my favourite sinners.” I grin. They are usually fun. I find Gerard Way easily. His energy as strong a beacon as that red hair of his. He’s not really doing anything. Just drawing and like half-assed cuddling with his brother Mikey. 

I find Joe Trohman next. He is arguing with his mother about something and losing. I fling a couple ideas his way but he doesn’t take any of them. Well fine then. 

I check Gabe Saporta next, and I falter. He seems to have made a new friend. This human has an almost clean energy. He’s only just dipped his toes into the fun of breaking the rules from the look of it. I look past the glow and see he’s an attractive man. I grin and think silently that he’s a ten at least. He’s kind of short but probably taller than me, not that that’s difficult to achieve. For as clean a soul as he’s got he seems to have a lot of tattoos covering his tan skin. His black hair is styled up away from his pretty face and only longer on top. His eyes are dark until he looks toward the sky and the sunlight hits them, turning them a whiskey gold. 

“Brendon!” I holler, he appears be my side quickly. 

“Yes, sir, what do you require?” he asks, grinning widely at the idea of me having something for him to do. 

“Calm down, you freakishly tall doorknob, all I want is to ask if you know who this human is.” I roll my eyes as he continues to grin down at me. He’s damn lucky I think he’s cute and I like his evil mind or I’d have found a second-in-command I didn’t have to crane my neck to look in the eye. 

He looks at the screen. “Gabe, he’s one of your favourites, is he not?” he says. 

“Brendon, you’d think for as big a forehead as you’ve got it’d mean your brain was bigger and you’d be a little brighter.” I shake my head. “Yes, but I mean the man with him.” 

Brendon looks again. “I believe...that is Peter Wentz the Third. He was more interesting as a teenager honestly but only ever pretty minor or common sins. These days he’s cleaning up his act though and with it his soul. He’s always been generally good hearted though.” he shakes his head in clear disappointment. 

“Have there been any efforts made to bring him back to this side of the morality line?” I ask. 

“We did try a few things to tempt him but nothing worked, he even resisted Ashlee.” he says and my eyes all but but out of my head. 

He resisted one of my best seductress Demons? How? Clearly this case requires my personal attention. I look at the Demon standing beside me. “Why was I not informed of this?” 

“Humans change sides all the time.” he shrugs. “Do you have a personal interest in this one?” 

I look back at the human. “I suppose not but I get the feeling he’d make a good Demon when he meets his end.” I study him. “Brendon, I’m going up for a but, keep things in order for me.” I say as I pinpoint where the human, Peter, is. I set the Portal to spit me out close to there. 

“Of course.” Brendon nods. I step through and end up in a dark alley. I can’t go out in the sunlight. Not direct sunlight anyway. Demons can but it’s extremely uncomfortable. The Devil isn’t so lucky. The agony it causes is more than I’d like to bare at the moment. My predecessor was an idiot that enjoyed the pain, I do not. I look out into the open area of the street, blocking the glare of the sun with my hand. I spot Peter standing there as Gabe gets into a cab. I smile. Good, he’s alone. I concentrate on the man and make him think he heard something in the alley. 

He hesitates but takes the bait and comes into the shadows. I grin widely and make myself visible to him. He sucks in a sharp breath upon noticing me. He takes in my appearance quickly. The red suit, bleach blond hair, blue eyes surrounded with what looks like a lot of black makeup but is literally just the way I look. His dark eyes widen at the horns that are half-hidden by the messy hair and my tail curling around my leg. I grin. 

“Who are you?” he asks, he looks like he wants to leave but one of his fatal flaws is curiosity apparently. 

“I’m known by many names, including some that don’t belong to me.” I chuckle at the frightened looking man. “But for now you can call me Patrick.” I give him the name I had as a human. As I say it I realize it’s been almost seventy years since I’ve been called by that name. Since i took over after the unfortunate Hitler incident made upstairs management dispatch some troops to... permanently retire...the last Devil. I shudder at the memory of those fluffy winged bastards cutting him to ribbons. I was crowned the same day, an easy choice considering I was his second-in-command. I hated the whole World War Two thing. The first one had been bad enough and it was just bad for business. 

“Patrick?” he mutters, still staring at the horns. “Are you…?” he doesn’t finish his sentence. 

“Listen, Peter…” 

“Pete.” he cuts me off. 

“Ok, Pete, I’m told you’ve been repenting, cleaning up your misdeeds, and getting your shit together.” I say, stepping closer to him. “I happen to think you’ve got a lot of potential as you were. Could use some work but there is room for improvement.” 

“How did you know my name anyway, and what do you mean ‘as I was’?” he becomes very tense. I sigh, he’s gonna be difficult. 

“Really, I can know anything about anyone if I want to.” I move around him so he’s between me and the wall of the alley. “Or I can have someone look into it for me.” 

“I don’t understand.” he shifts uncomfortably. If I can get him to accept the Devil and forsake those goody-two-shoes assholes upstairs, he’ll become a Demon for sure. No matter how much repenting he does. 

“Pete, most humans would know Satan when they see him.” I tilt my head to the side in mock confusion. 

His pretty brown eyes go wide. Why would I lie about something like that? Therefore it must be true. You can see each though go across his face. He processes and accepts it fairly quickly. He, however, cringes away from me. 

“Get away from me, you’re evil!” He cries out. “You’re the reason for all the bad in the world.” He wrinkles his nose in disgust. 

“Actually it was Lucifer that started that, and I think you’ll find my job doesn’t usually entail doing much of anything besides keeping Hell in order, judging souls, and on occasion providing minor encouragement that is optionally accepted. Humans are evil enough on their own. There are only a few cases the Devil gets personally involved in.” I sigh heavily. 

“But you said you were Satan...Lucifer is Satan’s name.” he looks confused. 

“Lucifer was one Satan, the first to bare that title but not the first to hold the job and certainly not the last. And I told you, my name is Patrick.” I roll my eyes. 

He takes a minute to process this. “You’re still evil or you wouldn’t be the current Devil, you...there is so much evil in the world right now.” 

“Don’t even try to blame me for Trump, I tried to have him killed. I don’t know what his deal is but I hate him. Hell isn’t even gonna accept his soul when the bastard does die, he gets the Void.” I shudder, I think he was an unfinished project from the last Devil that somehow got out. 

Pete laughs at that, and I smile. The laugh doesn’t last long. He throws his hands up. “Either way I don’t want any part of whatever you’ve got going on. I’m finally doing ok.” he doesn’t give me a chance to say anything else, he walks away out into the sunlight. I try to follow until the light hits my skin. I shriek and pull away into the shadows rubbing my hand, retreating to the safety of the alley. 

~~~~~

I periodically watch over Pete for months after trying to talk to him. He seems to start slipping back to his old ways. I’ve read his file now. His particular brand of sin isn’t so bad and I actually enjoy watching him slip for a while. I even help him out a couple times when he needs it. 

At some point, and I don’t know when, something changed though. I started to see that the slipping caused him pain and for some inexplicable reason it actually starts to bother me. He’s still good, not evil like so many humans are. I can’t describe the feeling. I only know it feels like something I very vaguely remember from my human life. It’s been nearly two hundred years. 

I go to the viewing room again today and easily pull up the image of Pete. He’s in bed still. It’s nearly six in the evening. I frown and examine the scene closer. There is an open and empty bottle of whiskey beside the bed. I catch a glimpse of a woman sneaking out. For some reason that makes my chest feel like it’s on fire. Normally I’d encourage such behaviour but usually he drinks at night, and doesn’t pick people up during the day. I frown. Something isn’t right. I freeze for a second and hear him crying softly. My chest aches at the sound. I open the Portal without even thinking and turn off the viewing screen.

I step into his dark and messy apartment. Luckily Pete hates sunlight when he’s drunk or hungover. I sit on the edge of his bed and place a hand on the bare skin of his shoulder. He looks over his shoulder at me with tear stained cheeks. My chest tightens at the sight of it. 

“Why are you here? Gonna tell me ‘I told you so’?” he growls. I shake my head. 

“No, I’m gonna find you a new Guardian Angel because yours clearly sucks.” I frown. “We’re gonna get you back on the good path.” 

“Why would you want to do that?” he furrows his brows at me. 

“Because you’re destroying yourself like this, Pete, you’re unhappy and in pain and it hurts to see you like this.” I say before I can stop myself. “I don’t know why but seeing you like this makes my chest hurt.” 

His eyes go wide. “That’s what I felt after I left you in that alley, I couldn’t take the pain so I tried to get rid of it the only way I knew how.” he sits up and faces me. 

“You’re human, do you know what it is?” I ask him. 

“Do you not?” he returns. 

“No, I haven’t been human in two centuries, Demons only get some of those human emotions still, and I haven’t been a mere Demon in almost seventy years. I don’t remember what this is called.” I sigh. He shakes his head, in what I can only assume is disappointment. 

“For some reason I missed you.” he says, he pauses. Then he takes hold of my face in his hands and presses his lips to mine. He tastes like whiskey but his lips are soft against mine. I want so badly to melt into it, and I can’t explain why, but I quickly push him away. 

“No, Pete, you can’t, we…..no.” I stumble over every word. 

“Why not?” he tries to kiss me again. “That ache...I don’t know how it happened, Patrick but I think I’ve fallen for the Devil, and if you feel it too then the Devil has fallen for a human.” 

“Because, if this happens...if we do this...your soul will be permanently ruined., you’ll become a Demon when you die.” I shudder. “I can’t let you do that.” 

“And if that’s what I want now?” he stares at me. “What if it’s what I choose?”

“I can’t do that to you, Pete, you deserve better.” I look away from his eyes. Shit, I do love him. How the hell did that happen? 

“Patrick,” he says softly and my head snaps up. “I was like this before I met you, I was kidding myself to think I could change.”

“No, you were nearly there, your soul was almost clean.” I shake my head. 

“It wouldn’t have stayed that way no matter what, I’ve done this before. Besides, being a Demon doesn’t sound so bad if I’ve got the Devil himself teaching me.” he leans across the bed again. “If you don’t want it fine, but don’t make my decisions for me. Ever.” 

I can’t damn him like this, can I? He’s not of a proper state of mind to make this decision. What if he changes his mind when he learns more about me? I wanted to corrupt him before why change that now? If this happens he can live his life and be guaranteed to join my when he dies. 

“Pete, this isn’t something your soul will come back from.” I tell him hoping he’ll take that and run. He most definitely does not. 

“That’s the idea.” he kisses me again, harder this time and with more intent. My chest feels like it might explode. I kiss back this time. He deepens the kiss and grabs a hold of my hips, pulling my flush against his already naked body. He moves his mouth to kiss, and bite, and mark up my jaw and the top of my neck. He pulls off my suit jacket and growls at the bowtie around my neck when he can’t get it undone. I smile and swat his hands away to do it myself. He throws it away, clearly not a fan of it, and unbuttons my black dress shirt. He slows down a bit, marking up my shoulder and torso the way he did with my neck. 

“Shit.” I moan as he ruts his hips against mine. He bites a little harder and I let out an involuntary whine. My pants now irritating me simply because they aren’t gone. I push his hands toward the top of my stupidly tight red dress pants, hoping he’ll get the idea. He chuckles but complies while I throw away my shirt. 

Once he’s got me completely undressed he picks me up and sets me so I’m straddling his lap. His lips find mine again as he wraps his hand around my dick, jerking me until I pull at his arm, whining loudly. 

“You keep that up...I won’t last.” I warn, trying to catch my breath. He picks me up and moves us. When my back hits the wall at the head of the bed I’m grateful there is no headboard. He reaches toward his bedside table but I smack his hand and shake my head. I know what he’s after. He looks concerned for a second, but the look fades when I push my ass downward, rolling my hips slightly. He groans and lifts me up and lines up with my entrance. I kiss him hard as he starts to push, making him jump and push all the way in at once. I groan loudly in the kiss, and find myself infinitely grateful I’m not human. He’s a little bigger than anticipated. He pins me against the wall and breaks the kiss. 

“You okay?” he asks. I nod, biting my lip. 

“Yeah, I’m good, fuck...move...please!” I mutter as coherently as I can manage. He pulls out almost all the way before slamming back in. I can’t hold back the shout that escapes me It’s quickly followed by a sharp hiss when my tail gets pinched. He kisses my cheek and, without hesitation, moves it out of the way. No human has ever treated that as if it were normal. I don’t get much of a chance to think about it though. 

“You okay?” he asks again, I nod. He thrusts into my again and I rest my head against the wall behind me. He adjusts the angle and tried again. He hits the right spot dead on and I all but scream, clinging to him and moaning as he grins and starts up a steady rhythm. He fucks into my hard and fast, pinning my against the wall and continuing to mark up my pale skin with his teeth.

We are sweating, moaning messes before long. My legs shake so he supports me entirely. Profanities roll off my tongue mixed with his name. His rhythm starts to falter and I kiss him again. I reach my breaking point and cum hard between us, clenching around him as he continues to thrust. He cums inside me groaning my name and biting my shoulder. 

He pulls out and gently lays me down on the bed beside him. I clean us up with a snap of my fingers. Being the Devil has it’s perks after all. He smiles and pulls my against him. I kiss his jaw and rest against him. He tries to rest his face against the top of my head but thinks better of it upon remembering the sharp horns. 

“Can I ask you something?” he whispers. I nod gently. “You said I’d be a Demon when I die, are you…?”

“Dead?” I finish his sentence for him. “Yeah I guess technically I am, this is my soul manifesting. I don’t really know how it works but my human body is buried somewhere in Ireland.” I say. “Do me a favour and live you your life before you come join me in Hell.” 

He nods. “If you promise to visit.” I nod. “Will I get horns and a tail too or is that just a Devil thing?” 

“You could but I don’t think you will. I’ve looked like this since I became a Demon. The last Devil resembled the Wolfman.” I chuckle. “All Demons are different. I don’t know why I got this look.” I shrug. “Go to sleep Pete, there’ll be plenty of time for you to learn all of this.” I kiss him again and settle in to try and sleep too.


End file.
